


Markyu Prompt

by NaNaSuga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jealous Mark, Kim Jungwoo - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft markyu, Twitter Prompt, its just a soft fic, markyu, markyu prompt, playful Mark, tired Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaNaSuga/pseuds/NaNaSuga
Summary: Basically Markyu oneshots
Relationships: Mark Lee & Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt from one of my Twitter friends and I thought it was cute so I wanted to share it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Like how Mark is too tired after SuperM's  
> schedule and find Yuta's reading in living room, Mark is so happy and just jump to hug him

Walking back to the dorm shouldn't be this hard. He's done this before more than 100 times but today just seem more tiring than before. Coming back from a schedule SuperM recording shouldn't be this exhausting but then again this SuperM schedule just might be taking a toll on him after all. Even though he's the type of person to deny such claim. 

When Mark finally got to the dorm room, he kicked off his shoes and walked in to see no one in sight well no one except Yuta Nakamoto. He was reading a book which was probably why he didn't hear him come in. Mark smiled and slowly put down his bag and slowly walked towards Yuta. For some reason all that tiredness and fatigue that his body was just feeling had disappeared and the only thing on his mind was playing with Yuta. Mark walked towards the couch, crouching down behind it. Like a little tiger stocking his prey, Mark slowly lifted up and looked at the back of Yuta's head. From an outside perspective, Mark's head was just barely peeking over the couch while Yuta, still unaware of what's going on, still reading his book. Mark crouched down further, glaring at Yuta then POUNCED! Mark roared leeping over the back of the couch and next to Yuta, who jumped and screamed throwing his book in the air. Yuta looked at Mark, scared out of his mind holding his chest breathing hard. Mark was crouching next to Yuta with his hands up in the form of claws with his face crunched together trying to look scary.

"Dammit Mark!" Yuta said with a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and pulled him towards him putting him in a small choke holed. Mark giggled again tapping at Yuta's arm. Yuta let go and Mark just fell on Yuta's lap with a sigh looking up at him. Yuta looked down at him, running his finger through Mark's pink hair. They stayed there content for a bit, just Mark enjoying Yuta and Yuta enjoying Mark. Everything just seems right.

"How was your day?" Yuta asked moving some strands from Mark's forehead.

"Tiring for some reason," Mark said stretching. Yuta laughed. Mark looked at him, "What?"

"Mark Lee Johnson, you've been working nonstop since the beginning of the year and you think it wasn't going to catch up to you," Yuta said still playing with Mark's hair. Mark sighed and turn his body towards Yuta's, wrapping his arms around his waist, snuggling closer to Yuta.

"Oppa~," Mark whined into Yuta stomach. Yuta smiled down at him and petted him. Mark sighed again and relaxed against Yuta. Yuta leaned back against the couch, grabbing the book that fell next to him. He continued petting Mark's head while he read his book enjoying the comfortable atmosphere between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's how I see Mark in the dorm


	2. Jealous Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: i love seeing yuta or mark being jealous so maybe you can do one about mark being jealous, yk we’ve seen plenty of moments where yuta is jealous haha the cause of mark’s jealousy might be jungwoo yk he’s always the third wheel between yumark ASDFGHJKLL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more markyu jealous moments, they're so focused on each other that moments like that don't happen XD

Yuta just got back to the dorm with Jungwoo in tow laughing loudly. Jungwoo had said something way too funny for him to keep his laughter in. They had went out together because Jungwoo wanted to go out and asked him to go with him.

"Yuta, thank you,"Jungwoo said giving him a hug. "I had fun."

"Anytime," Yuta said walking to his room. Jungwoo waved at Yuta, who didn't realize he was being watched. When he got into him room he was about to jump on his bed when he saw Mark sitting on it.

"Markie!" Yuta yelled running towards him throwing his arms around him. But Mark didn't hug him back as usual. Yuta slowly pulled away and looked at Mark who had a pout on his face. Yuta chuckled a little.

"What's wrong?" Yuta asked trying not to reaction to how cute Mark looked. Mark didn't say anything which started to make Yuta a little worried.

"Where were you?" Mark asked glaring at him.

"I was out with Jungwoo," Yuta said.

"Again?"

"Yeah, he wanted to go shopping and asked me to go with him."

"Again?"

"Yeah." Yuta really had no idea what was going on with Mark but he definitely didn't like it. Mark pouted harder. Yuta grabbed Mark's face. "Stop that! Your face is going to get stuck like that." Mark looked at Yuta was sad eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I missed you," Mark said throwing his arms around Yuta's waist burying his face into Yuta's stomach. "But you weren't at the dorms, you were out with Jungwoo and I was alone and didn't know what to do but you were having fun with Jungwoo not even caring about me." Yuta stood there confused for a second, not by Mark's action but by what he said. Was Mark really sitting at the dorm waiting for him to come back because he was out with Jungwoo.

"Mark, sweetie, are you jealous?" Yuta asked patting Mark's head.

"Of course I am!" Mark said looking up at Yuta with his arms still wrapped around Yuta's waist. "I wanted to hang out with you today because we haven't had a lot of time together but you went out with Jungwoo." Mark buried his face back into Yuta's stomach. Yuta laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Mark whined slightly pulling away resting his hands on Yuta's waist.

"Because your cute," Yuta said walking away from Mark and going to get the bags he left at the door.

"I am not!" Mark said crossing his arms.

"You are and that's why I went out today and bought you this," Yuta said happily skipping over to Mark.

"What.....?" Mark was shocked while Yuta gave the gift to Mark which was in a red shiny bag. "....is it?"

Mark placed the bag on his lap and took out the paper and looked in the bag and gasped.

"OMG! Yuta this is so pretty!!" Mark shouted holding up a necklace.

"Here..." Yuta said taking the necklace from Mark, "let put it on you. Turn around." Mark stood up and turned allowing Yuta to put the necklace on him.

"How much was this anyway?" Mark asked looking at it, turning back towards Yuta. He looked up and saw that Yuta was looking everywhere but at him. "Yuta?"

"You don't need to worry about that, markie, I would spend my last dime on you," Yuta said wrapping his arms around Mark's waist pulling him close. "You are my precious beloved one. No one can take that from you not even Jungwoo." Mark blushed a little thinking back on his little jealous fit and rested his head on Yuta's shoulder.

"I love you," Mark said wrapping his arms around Yuta's neck.

"I love you too baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need a vlive of Mark and Yuta talking about that necklace PLEASE!!!! XC

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write more Markyu prompts please DM on Twitter @HourllyMarkyu


End file.
